Repaying the Favor (Revamped)
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: So I technically already posted this story but I went over it and reworked it. (I forgot to take Tachanka's age into mind so just imagine him younger) Smut and a little romance ahead.


The sun hammered down on the bleak concrete and iron plates that made up the structure of Hereford Base. A searing day in England it was, and Alexsandr looked out the open window in his third-floor room. It never got this hot back in Russia. Memories of the frigid snows of winter and the cool breezes of spring danced through his head.

These rooms they gave us were cold and depressing. The only decoration was a steel crate full of spent bullet casings. He reached down and picked one of those casings up, fingering it in his hand. A dusty luster struggled to shine through the black, burned on smudges. It was a shell of a 7.62x54mm bullet from his DP-28 machine gun.

He flicked the burned cartridge back into the crate and left the room. His military grade cargo pants swayed as he walked, and the hood from his beige sweatshirt hopped up and down while skipping down the echoing stairs. Mira, a good friend, stood outside her door, tinkering with a new piece of technology. She looked up from her project as he passed and they exchanged waves.

Elena watched as he went down to the first floor, trying not to catch his gaze. His spruce colored hair and silver eyes were wonders in her eyes.

A ruckus came from the dining hall. He was greeted by Maxim who sat with a few of the other operators.

"Привет, friend! Come, sit with us."

He slid onto the hard bench. They were eating a late lunch.

"Not hungry?" Maxim asked, taking a bite.

"No," Alex replied, shaking his head. On the other side of the table, Frost talked loudly with Pulse about some new gear that supposedly came in. Despite the few people in the hall, it was quite noisy.

"Say, where's the other half of the team?" Maxim had a puzzled expression.

Alexsandr answered, "On a mission out in Germany I think."

The trapper rubbed his gruff chin. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try one of the new vehicles in the garage. Might go around the countryside and explore," said Pulse. "What about you, Alex?"

He shrugged and leaned back. "I am not sure. Maybe Jordan has some housekeeping tasks that need tending to. He usually leaves a list in the armory."

"So you're going to spend our break by moving boxes and scrubbing bathrooms?" Pulse said with a laugh.

"Someone has to do it and you know how Jordan is when we don't do as he says."

Pulse shrugged and continued eating. Later, they all cleared out of the dining hall and Tachanka made his way back upstairs. He plopped down on the edge of the hard bed. His hand reached for a stained and wrinkled book sitting underneath his bed. It was a nonfiction script telling about the history of the Red Army. He had a fascination with the Russian armies that he didn't tell many people about.

The once blistering sun now peeked over the horizon, casting a deep orange glow over the green fields of sheep. Alexsandr yawned as closed the old book, returning it to its hideaway. A knock sounded from the other side of the door. He stood to answer it. The click of the latch turning came with the low squeal of old hinges. Mira was on the other side. A thin band of sweat formed on her forehead and soaked the hairs on the side of her face. Elena stood there awkwardly.

"Could I have you come into my room for a second?"

"Sure, but what do you need me for?"

"I was working on a new piece for your shield and wanted to know what you thought of it."

Alex followed the Spanish woman down the cold stairs. She pushed open her door and went straight to a metal table. On that scarred and burned table laid a piece of thick glass rimmed with grey steel. Elena held up the part, and Alexsandr raised a bushy eyebrow.

"What is this supposed to be?"

She didn't respond and glanced awkwardly at the ground.

"I feel you brought me here for something other than this... upgrade." Alex stood firmly at the center of the room.

Elena sighed and leaned back against the edge of the table. "Remember when you said you owe me a favor after I made your shield?" He nodded, trying to put together what she was laying out. "I think your favor is overdue."

"What do you me-"

Elena shot upright and pressed her lips against his with sporadic energy.

"Elena," he said, nudging her off of him. "You know this is wrong, right?

"It might," she said sheepishly. "But then again, it might not be. Come on, it's just us two."

"Everyone is here though."

"We'll just have to keep it quiet," Elena said seductively as she glided away and stepped lightly to the door. Her hands gingerly felt the cold knob and locked it. Elena returned swiftly. "So, do you want to have some fun?"

Alex's flat lips turned into a thin smile. He couldn't resist her charm... or her curves. She helped him pull off both his sweatshirt and shirt. He stood there in the chilly air, muscles tensing with each whiff of air. Mira stared amazed that she had now finally been able to witness Alex's bare body. She glanced up and met his steely eyes. Her hand reached up and pressed against his chest. A long scar that formed a ridge along it was traced by her nimble, yet shaking fingers.

Alex then let her take off her own shirt, letting her massive breasts spill out. Apparently, she hadn't been wearing a bra. Now his hands moved to her chest and felt about. They squeezed and pinched, causing her to moan and squeal. Elena unraveled her hair and again went in for a hot kiss. His lips were so smooth and warm. The two continued kissing, and Alex pushed her up against the wall. He let out a hot rush of air as his hands kept groping her bare boobs. The feeling was fantastical, almost majestic.

Mira's hands worked their way down his thick waist and grabbed onto a hard shaft. This made him groan in delight which sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She pushed him away and quickly got on her knees, ripped down Alex's pants. The throbbing shaft hung ominously in front of her face. She gawked at his length. Her eyes shifted upwards, he chuckled at her reaction. He groaned again as her mouth tried to fit the whole cock into it. Her tongue slipped around the underside of the shaft. Both her hands gripped around the base and began to thrust up and down in rhythm with her mouth.

The sensation of pure pleasure pulsated through his veins as she worked her magic. Her tongue searched his penis, and one hand fondled his balls while the other continued to jerk it. Alex's shaft throbbed even harder, pushing against the tight walls of Elena's mouth.

She sucked the massive length until she couldn't breathe. Slowly, his cock slid out of her mouth, and she caressed the tip with her lips. A thin trail of saliva drooped down and stuck to her chin. Her eyes met his with lust and hunger. He groaned as she stood and gripped his slimy penis. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, but this time Mira pressed him against the wall. Forehead pressed against his, a devilish smirk spread across her face. She loved the feeling of his hot breath against her neck and bit her lip.

"I think you're going to enjoy this," she whispered seductively, pulsing cock still in hand. Elena turned around as Alexsandr checked out her thick curves. Next, she eased her slit over his penis. She took it slowly at first, teasing him. The soft edges of her vagina felt like heaven.

He could feel building sensation in his ballsack. Not able to take Elena's toying around, he grabbed her by the waist and thrust his whole length inside. She yelped in surprise but then began to moan as he slowly shifted his meat inside her. The feeling was intoxicating.

Screams of pleasure soon followed as Alex changed his light shifts into forceful drives. He knew it hurt her a little, but it felt fantastic. Her soft walls massaged his stone cock, and her moans and yells stoked his fire.

Elena couldn't take anymore as she slipped off his shaft and fell to her knees, quaking. She wanted more, so she climbed up onto the bed and laid on her stomach. Her feet dangled high in the air as she invited Alex with a seductive smirk. He too grinned, accepting the invitation. Goosebumps rose across her arms when his hands grasped her round ass. His smooth hands worked the supple flesh which made her moan loudly. Alex then mounted her and again placed his stiff shaft between her cheeks. His hips did all the work. In and out, faster and faster until Mira's cries of pleasure were reduced to heavy breaths and grunts.

"I think… I think I'm gonna…" Before she could finish, Alex pulled out and a stream of warm juices spilled out of her vagina. He gave no time for her to recover as Alexsandr then drove his penis into her asshole. It was tighter, and now her screams came in a mix of both pain and delight. The constricting walls stroked and rubbed his meaty shaft. Now the rumbling in his testicles was much greater, so again he pulled out and flipped her over. The Spanish woman knew what to do and double-handed his steamy cock.

She grew anxious for his load to come, and with each groan, he came closer. The only warning that came was a loud grunt as hot, sticky jizz splashed against her face. A tense moment passed as she licked his delicious load from her lips. She jerked the heated cock more, aiming it at her huge breasts. Her hand brought a few smaller splurges which coated her erect nipples. She shuddered and stood to meet his eyes. Her lips pressed lightly against, and he kissed back trying to steal a breath.

"You don't have to worry about the favor anymore."

He smiled at her wit, "We should do this again sometime."

They kissed one more time before she wiped off the cum before stepping away to snuggle under the heavy sheets.

"Coming?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a second."

"Alright, just don't be too long, it's cold here all by myself."

Alex ran a hand through his hair and approached the steel table where the "new piece" for his shield laid. He chuckled that he had fallen for that. Stretching his ripped torso, he thought of what had just happened.

Elena wouldn't be a bad partner but a relationship within the team might do more harm than good. He scoffed silently to himself. I'm letting myself think too much. Timur always said I had a tendency to do that.

He returned to bed. She rolled over to him and embraced his warm body to shield her from the cold air. With one hand he gently rubbed her mellow back and rested the other on hers on top of his bare chest. The soft rise and fall of Mira's chest calmed him, and his eyes soon shut.


End file.
